


Nezklamat

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I'm not sure about translating this work... it's not the best one,.. ti's just okay. But let me know in the comments :)Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nezklamat

„Dobrý večer, majore,“ přivítal kněz příchozího vlídně, avšak docela překvapeně. „Vás bych tady opravdu nečekal.“

„Dobrý, Otče,“ vyloudil major Winchester na tváři drobný úsměv, když vcházel do kaplanova stanu, kde se vždy cítil strašně nepatřičně. Nebyl věřící a neměl potřebu se se svými hříchy komukoliv zpovídat, pročež se málokdy dával s Mulcahym do řeči, nicméně za těch šest měsíců, co se v téhle díře zvané tábor nacházel, došel k názoru, že místní kaplan nebyl dobrým rádcem pouze v otázkách víry. Respektoval jej jako všichni ostatní, ačkoliv to nikdy nedal najevo, i když… i když možná právě to, že se rozhodl hledat pomoc u něj, něco naznačovalo.

„Posaďte se,“ vybídl Mulcahy majora a nabídl mu skládací židli.

„Děkuji,“ pronesl Charles a usadil se, pohled zapíchnutý do země, ruce složené v klíně. Když pak pohled zvedl, odvaha všechno ze sebe vysypat jej opustila. Kněz se na něj díval tak mírně, přátelsky, povzbudivě, až se Winchesterovi nehonilo hlavou nic jiného než představy, jak se ten hodný až naivní člověk zachmuří, jeho výraz se změní v nesouhlasný a jak ho ze svého stanu doslova vyhodí. Při tom pomyšlení se mu sevřel žaludek a na čele mu vyvstal pot, a kdyby neseděl, nejspíše by se mu i podlomila kolena.

„Nevypadáte moc dobře, majore,“ poznamenal kněz a sklonil se nad svými koleny, o něž si opřel lokty, prsty propletené. Jeho pohled vypadal jako starostlivý, leč Charles v kaplanových očích spatřoval i jiskřičky zvědavosti, čemuž se ani příliš nedivil. Mulcahyho muselo hodně udivit, když sem takhle navečer vtrhnul, ale už to nemohl sám se svými myšlenkami vydržet. Musel se někomu svěřit, někomu, kdo to nikde roztrubovat nebude, někomu, kdo by se měl snažit pro něj mít pochopení. S tím za knězem šel, ale momentálně už si nebyl svým přesvědčením tak jistý, leč zájem v knězových očích se mu zdál upřímný.

Na vteřinu si myslel, že to nezvládne a ze stanu uteče, ale kněz na něj nikterak netlačil. Jen se na něj s vlídným výrazem díval a dával majorovi čas. Winchester se sám nad sebou zastyděl. Přece není zbabělec! Winchester z boje neutíká, ale… tohle bylo něco jiného. Předpokládal totiž, že s obdobným problémem se ještě žádný jeho předek nesetkal. Zhluboka se nadechl a ve snaze působit sebejistě se narovnal.

„Otče, jsem si vědom, že nejsem vaším častým hostem zde ani na vašich mších, které jsou jistě nezapomenutelné, ale pod tíhou mé současné, naprosto neútěšné a zoufalé situace, do níž by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že se kdy dostanu, jsem byl donucen vyhledat vaši osobu za účelem získání pomoci v podobě rady,“ rozhovořil se Charles vznosně a skoro se dmul pýchou, jak krásně se zase jednou vyjádřil, vzápětí se ale upomenul, čeho se ona rada má týkat. Jeho hrdá póza vzala za své a Charles si nervózně poposedl, ledová ruka mu sevřela vnitřnosti.

„Dobrá, tedy,“ pokýval Mulcahy hlavou. „Povídejte, majore.“

Charles si dával načas, hledal vhodná slova, hledal, jak a kde by začal. Nervy mu pracovaly, soustředěním si mnul ruce, aniž by to vnímal, nakonec už nedokázal jen sedět a mlčet. Téměř vyskočil ze židle, a přestože rozloha stanu pro to dělaná nebyla, začal rázovat tam a zpět, ode dveří k posteli, což v podstatě znamenalo, že se otáčel po každém druhém kroku. Pomohlo mu to však si utřídit myšlenky a znovu promluvit.

„Jsem v téhle díře už příliš dlouho, Otče, a to, co jsem dříve nazýval chirurgickým uměním, je dnes již prostou řezničnou, jak by řekl Pierce,“ dal Winchester důraz na kapitánovo jméno, jež mu leželo v žaludku. „Nebudu vás zatěžovat detaily, jimiž byste nerozuměl, přeci jen neočekávám, že byste poznal rozdíl mezi pečlivou a rychlou operací při prvním pohledu, leč… Asi jste zaznamenal, že navzdory tomu, že tady jsem téměř půl roku, Pierce je stále ve své práci lepší nežli já.“

Charles se zastavil a na moment odmlčel, aby se smířil s tím, že něco takového opravdu řekl. Na Mulcahyho se raději nepodíval, neboť tušil, že se vzhledem k řečenému bude tvářit poměrně kysele.

„Už to je pro mne složité přiznat, ovšem… není to důvod, proč jsem přišel,“ dodal a posadil se zpět na židli, neboť při pomyšlení na věci, co se chystá knězi povědět, jej opět přemohla slabost. „Nerozumím, z jakého iracionálního důvodu se snažím tomu šaškovi zavděčit.“

Teprve nyní se Mulcahy opravdu zatvářil překvapeně. Brzy se ale vzpamatoval a nasadil opět vlídný, mírně zaujatý výraz.

„Obávám se, že vám zcela nerozumím, majore. Jakým způsobem?“

Winchester si v duchu povzdechl, na pár vteřin zavřel oči, načež se přiměl pokračovat.

„Dokud jsem se neoctl tady, operoval jsem jen, když bylo potřeba toho nejlepšího chirurga, a operoval jsem především ty, co si to mohli dovolit, přičemž mě má práce těšila. Byl jsem nejlepší a všichni to věděli,“ zvýšil Winchester teatrálně hlas, jak jej přemohly emoce spojené s dobou, kdy se nacházel v teplém místečku v Tokiu, kdy měl přes sebou ještě zářnou budoucnost. Všiml si však skeptického pohledu, jakým jej kaplan obdařil, což jej vrátilo do reality. Zkrotl a tišeji pokračoval: „Nepotřeboval jsem ničí ujištění, že dělám svou práci dobře. Nikdy. Jenže… teď jsem tady a…“

„A najednou jste potkal někoho, jehož práce nutně nemusí být lepší, ale v daných podmínkách jsou jeho schopnosti k nezaplacení,“ doplnil Mulcahy, jenž se narovnal a založil ruce na prsou.

Charles jen pokýval hlavou, pohled upřený do země.

„Najednou jste v člověku, jímž byste za běžných okolností pohrdal, našel svůj vzor,“ pronesl kněz opatrně, jako by očekával, že na jeho slova zareaguje major přehnaně. K jeho údivu však Winchester pouze skoro poplašeně vzhlédl, jako by až teď uvědomil, co všechno knězi řekl. Že se mu otevřel a že do něj Mulcahy bez problémů vidí. Nehleděl na kněze však pobouřeně ani mrzutě. Naopak z každého rysu jeho tváře čišela vina a stud.

„Vzor je možná silné slovo, Otče, ale nemůžu se sám sobě podívat do očí při pomyšlení, jak rychle jsem Pierce odsoudil a povyšoval se nad ním. Jedna věc jsou jeho schopnosti, ale pak ta Pierceova odhodlanost zachránit lidský život za každou cenu… Já… snažím se to vidět stejně, snažím se pracovat se stejným zápalem, snažím se… “ nedokázal své obavy Winchester držet v sobě, náhle se ale zarazil, nevěda, jak pokračovat.

„A máte pocit, že to kapitán Pierce nevidí?“ zeptal se Mulcahy, jehož zčásti vůbec nepřekvapovalo, že nabubřelého majora trápí něco takového, ovšem v jeho proslovu zazníval jiný typ lítosti, než jaký čekal. Major totiž nevypadal, že by litoval jen sám sebe, jak bylo jeho zvykem. Vypadal… ztraceně ve svých myšlenkách, názorech i citech.

„Kdybych ten pocit neměl, nečekal… nečekal bych na pooperačním, dokud nebude mít službu Pierce, aby se vyjádřil ke stavům jednotlivých pacientů,“ řekl Charles tak tiše, že mu Mulcahy jen stěží rozuměl. „Pierce operuje rychle, jistě a dobře. Nejsem si jistý, jestli kdy zvládnu totéž. Proto hledám u Pierce ujištění. Proto čekám na pooperačním, aby mě ujistil, byť nevědomky, že všichni mí pacienti nedoplatili na mou… nezkušenost… v těchto podmínkách.“

„To je ale jen jedna strana mince, nemám pravdu?“ naklonil Mulcahy hlavu na stranu. Charles se jeho pohledu vyhnul, což jej přesvědčilo o správnosti jeho domněnky. „Vy nechcete Hawkeyeho zklamat. Ceníte si jeho názoru nejen na práci, ale také na vás, jako na člověka, a nechcete jej ani v jenom případě zklamat.“

Charles mlčel, ta slova jej zasáhla hluboko uvnitř, protože byla tak moc pravdivá. Ano, věděl o tom, vždyť kvůli tomu sem šel, ale když to slyšel od někoho jiného, zdál se jeho stav být už nezvratitelným. Zoufalství jej zachvátilo ještě více než předtím, bylo mu zároveň horko i zima, a to ještě ani nepověděl knězi všechno. Zapochyboval, zda by vůbec měl, když se momentálně pohybuje na hraně nervového zhroucení. Cítil se tak slabý… Považoval se za silného a odolného člověka, a teď se ani neuměl podívat někomu jinému do očí.

„Majore, možná má otázka bude až příliš důvěrná, ale…“ narušil Mulcahy znovu ticho, přičemž tentokrát se Charles už přinutil na něj podívat, v očích potupu a strach. Kněz se na moment zarazil vzhledem k tomu, že to, co se snažil vyslovit, mohlo být až příliš odvážné. Jenže při pohledu na majora, jak mluvil o kapitánu Piercovi a jak moc jej jeho situace trápila, napadlo jej, že v tom může být ještě něco jiného. „Vaše situace by byla zcela adekvátní v případě, že chováte k Hawkeyemu city silnější, než jaké si myslíte, že byste měl.“

Winchester sebou trhnul, jako by do něj blesk uhodil. I když Mulcahy nereagoval způsobem, který Charles ve svým nejčernějších představách očekával, tak jej stejně děsilo, že… že někdo VÍ. O takových věcech se nemluvilo, nesmělo…

„Chápu vaše obavy, majore, ovšem-“

„Nechápete, Otče,“ přerušil jej unaveně Charles. „Mám jisté závazky vůči své rodině, vůči rodičům, kteří mě vychovali a poskytli mi zázemí vhodné k tomu, abych studoval na těch nejlepších školách. Mám k nim závazky, co se týkají pokračování našeho rodu… Já… nemůžu přece být s…“

„Majore, předpokládám, že Pierce nic z toho netuší, že ano?“ chtěl se ujistit kněz.

Charles zavrtěl hlavou, oči tak nebetyčně smutné, že Mulcahymu jej bylo skutečně líto.

„Otázky ohledně vaší budoucnosti tedy nechte stranou, dokud nezjistíte, jak se k vašim citům postaví Hawkeye,“ doporučil mu kněz, promlouvaje k Charlesovi jemným, vemlouvaným hlasem. „Je pochopitelné, že máte strach, ovšem kapitán Pierce není z těch, kteří by opovrhovali city kohokoliv, na kom mu záleží. A věřte mi, že jemu na vás záleží.“

Winchester na kněze hleděl se směsicí nerozhodnosti a vděku v tváři, viditelně však pookřál, a než stačil o čemkoliv zapochybovat, k uším obou mužů se donesly zvuky vrtulí.

Přilétali zranění. Charles se okamžitě postavil, automaticky chtě vyběhnout ze stanu, ještě se ale zarazil, aby Mulcahymu poděkoval.

„Nemusíte mi děkovat, majore,“ zakroutil kaplan hlavou a rovněž se postavil. „Jen přijměte ještě jednu radu, týkající se názorů nejen vaší rodiny, ale všech, kteří by vás mohli odsoudit.“

Charles vyčkával, než bude Mulcahy pokračovat, ačkoliv kontrolka v jeho hlavě mu říkala, že musí za zraněnými. Že jim musí pomoct, co nejrychleji.

„Je lepší prožít život jako člověk, jímž jste, než jako někdo, kým by ostatní chtěli, abyste byl. Ne vždy je to snadné, ne vždy se setkáte s pochopením, ale přeci si zasloužíte být s člověkem, kterého milujete,“ usmál se nakonec povzbudivě a vyprovodil majora ze dveří. Ačkoliv pro něj samotného řečené neplatilo, vždy jej těšilo vidět, že city mohou vzklíčit i ve válečné zóně.

XXXXX

Winchester přemýšlel o tom, co mu kněz řekl. Přemýšlel o tom na sále, přemýšlel o tom při obědě, přemýšlel i po návratu do Bažiny. Byl natolik zabrán do úvah, jestli Pierce konfrontovat nebo ne, že si ani svého spolubydlícího nevšiml, když vešel do stanu.

Hawkeye mířil přímo ke koloně, kde si nalil skleničku džinu, upil, načež mu pohled na padl na Charlese, jenž s nepřítomným pohledem seděl na posteli.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se jej bez okolků.

Charles nejprve nereagoval, až po několika vteřinách se zahleděl na Pierce, který stál pár metrů od něj a díval se na něj s opravdovým zájmem v očích. Potřásl hlavou a stočil pohled jinam, připadaje si strašně zranitelně, proti čemuž nevěděl, jak bojovat. Je Winchester, měl by se vzmužit a čelit svým problémům, ale… on prostě nevěděl jak.

„V tuhle chvíli bys mi měl říct, abych si hleděl svých věcí a neotravoval tě,“ poznamenal Pierce, což vyvolalo na Charlesově tváři drobný úsměv, který se sice snažil skrýt, leč nepochyboval o tom, že si jej kapitán všiml.

Pierce mlasknul, odložil skleničku a k Charlesovu překvapení se k němu posadil na postel, a to tak těsně vedle něj, že se jej dotýkal celým bokem. Hlavou se mu prohnala knězova slova o tom, že Hawkeyemu na něm záleží. Pierce se až příliš rád dotýkal lidí, na kterých mu záleželo. Znělo to tak lákavě, tak hezky… téměř tomu ve chvíli, kdy cítil teplo Piercova těla věřil.

„Já… já nevím, jak to říct…“ vyhrknul Charles naprosto neWinchesterovsky, sám před sebou se okamžitě zastyděl, žaludek měl zase jako na vodě. Uvědomoval si, jak se mu potí ruce, jak je jeho tep zrychlený, i jak… jak se mu srdce svírá při vědomí, že se k němu Hawkeye doslova tiskne, že je tady a chce mu pomoct. Ač si to neuvědomoval, Pierce dané situaci vůbec, ale vůbec nepomáhal.

„Zkus použít slova, většinou ti to s nimi docela jde,“ navrhl Pierce zlehka, nesnaže se popichovat, jen povzbudit. Alespoň to tak Charlesovi přišlo, neboť kromě špetky odvahy v sobě našel i vůli se znovu usmát.

„Tak co se děje?“ zvážněl náhle Piercův tón. „Má to co dělat s tím, jak se na sále klepeš?

Charles poplašeně zvedl pohled od podlahy a zadíval se na Hawkeyeho, jehož tvář byla jen pár centimetrů od té jeho, a Charles se zuby nehty musel držet, aby mu zrak nesklouzl od Piercůvých očí k jeho rtům.

„Všiml sis,“ konstatoval Charles tiše, zahanbeně.

„Všiml,“ přikývl Hawkeye. „A taky jsem si všiml, že kdykoliv jsem na pooperačním, jsi tam taky, i když nemáš službu.“

Pierce se odmlčel, pozoruje, jak Charles znovu odvrací pohled.

„Víš, že jsi skvělý chirurg, tak proč sis najednou přestal věřit?“ položil otázku tiše, citlivě, téměř starostlivě. „Proč najednou potřebuješ mé ujištění, že jsi to udělal dobře?“

Ten tón, ta upřímnost, fakt, že Pierce do toho netahal pochyby, zda nejde jen o majorovo ego, které není schopno snést, že Wincherster není dokonalý… Charles se jen stěží vyrovnával se studem, který pociťoval, leč Hawkeyeho přítomnost a vlídně řečená slova mu dodávala odvahy. Snad… snad se mu nevysměje, snad…

„Pierci… Já ani po půl roce nejsem schopen se ti vyrovnat. Operuješ rychle a dobře, přičemž já stoprocentně zvládnu jen jednu z toho. Čím rychleji operuji, tím větší strach mám z toho, že svou chybou někomu zničím život nebo… nebo jej o něj přímo připravím,“ řekl dřevěné podlaze tiše, načež se ale přiměl opět zvednout pohled k muži vedle sebe, v jehož očích tváři našel účast a zvláštní jemnost. „Když vidím, jak moc ti záleží na každém jednom pacientovi… Nechci, aby sis myslel, že mně ne, nechci… nechci tě…“ nedořekl to poslední slovo, hlas mu vypověděl službu a dávku odvahy k proslovu vyčerpal. Přesto však cítil, že Hawkeye si konec věty domyslel už jen díky tomu, jak se majorovy emoce draly na povrch, pronikaly do jeho hlasu a nutily jej se chvět.

Rozhostilo se ticho, během něhož Hawkeye vstřebával, co mu Charles řekl. Proč ale…

„Proč ale zrovna mě? BJ je také výborný chirurg…“ nerozuměl Pierce tomu, proč Winchesterovi záleželo tolik zrovna na jeho názoru a hledal odpověď v modrých očích, jež se k němu upíraly. V modrých očích, z nichž k němu promlouvali smutek, zoufalství, důvěra, ale především naděje…

Charles už neměl sílu na další rozhovor, na hledání vhodných slov, hlas jej zrazoval, s každým nádechem jej hrudník přeplný city bolel víc a víc, a jelikož Hawkeye byl tak blízko, tak dostupný a tak vlídný, že Charlesovi stačil překonat tu mezeru několika centimetrů a přitisknout rty na ty Piercovy. Sotva se jich dotknul, cosi v něm jako by vybouchlo, jako by obrovský tlak najednou zmizel, nahrazen obrovskou úlevou, měnící se v pocit štěstí, jež se rozproudilo jeho krví až do konečků prstů. Ačkoliv rozum křičel, že tohle nic neznamená, srdce mělo na věc svůj názor a odhodlaně splašeně tlouklo.

Winchester se po několika vteřinách přiměl od Hawkeyeho úst odtrhnout a dát druhému muži prostor, aby mu dal ránu, vynadal mu nebo mu dal jakkoliv jinak najevo svůj nesouhlas, leč jakmile Charles otevřel oči, o kterých si ani neuvědomil, že je měl během polibku zavřené, spatřil, že Hawkeye se tváří pouze překvapeně. Vzápětí se však jeho výraz změnil v divoký, čemuž Winchester porozuměl v momentě, kdy jej Pierce chytil za límec a přitáhl si blíž, aby znovu spojil jejich rty v polibku, do kterého se sice Charles zapojil zdráhavě, ovšem s každým dalším pohybem rtů proti těm Hawkeyeho si uvědomoval, co se právě děje.

Vnímal vášeň, jež se mezi nimi rozhořela, vnímal nenasytnost Hakweyeho rtů, vnímal, jak si jej druhý muž takřka zoufale drží blízko sebe, přičemž sám stejně pevně svíral jeho předloktí. Bylo mu neskutečné horko ve chvíli, kdy se od sebe odtrhli, v hlavě měl vymeteno, ale jedno mu bylo úplně jasné. I kdyby se jeho otec, jehož si velice vážil, stavěl na hlavu, tak toho pohledu, jakým se na něj Hawkeye krátce po polibku díval, se už nikdy vzdát nechce.

Pierce měl lehce zrůžovělé tváře, rozšířené zorničky, zrychleně dýchal, dlaň z Charlesova límce přesunul výše, na jeho krk, přičemž dotek Hawkeyeho ruky na holé kůži Winchestra nejenže zaskočil, ale především přiměl zapomenout na to, co ještě chtěl druhému muži říct, o čem všem by se mohli bavit, přemýšlet, spekulovat, pochybovat… Ale žár v Hakweyeho očích byl neodolatelný už jen tím, že byl směřován na něj. Pierce, který mohl mít kohokoliv v táboře, na koho by si vzpomněl, seděl s hladem v očích před ním.

„Charlesi, vím, že ti záleží na pacientech a děláš pro ně všechno, co je v tvých silách,“ pronesl Hawkeye vážně docela v rozporu s tím, co se před pár vteřinami stalo, leč zřejmě měl potřebu alespoň částečně jejich rozhovor uzavřít, než… „Ale všichni děláme chyby. Já, ty i BJ, ale to přece není důvod, abych se v tobě nebo v něm zklamal.“

Odmlčel se, počkal, až Charles zdráhavě přikývne, načež se mu po tváři rozlil šibalský úsměv, z něhož šla Winchesterovi hlava kolem, stejně jako z krátkého polibku, který následoval. A stejně i z dlaně, jež se mu usadila na stehnu… Inu, tušil, že když mu Mulcahy předával svou radu, nejspíše si nepředstavoval, že její realizace bude eskalovat natolik rychle, ale stejně mu byl za to obrazné nakopnutí neskonale vděčný.


End file.
